


Eyes Find Eyes

by ArkStationsLibrary



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkStationsLibrary/pseuds/ArkStationsLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr: Can I suggest one more prompt that I am dying to see on the show? A SethKate & Uncle Eddie scene. I just need him observing them together & being all: what going on here then?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Find Eyes

When they arrive, the first thing that Uncle Eddie does is smack Seth upside the head. “You are fucking idiot.” 

Seth yelps. “Hey!” 

Kate snickers, and he shoots her a glare. 

Eddie stands back with his arms folded over his chest looking Kate up and down. “How old are you?” 

Kate doesn’t feel welcomed anymore. “Eighteen…and a half.” The older Gecko frowns but opens the door to his shop wider. Seth lets Kate enter first. There’s a broken flat screen in the corner and a Budweiser on the counter. 

“So, Lolita, what’s your name?” Eddie asks. 

“It’s Kate. Also, Lolita was the victim in that novel. I’m not a victim. Well… I mean…” Kate glances at Seth, who looks like he wants the room to swallow him whole. “It’s complicated.” 

The uncle huffs. “I can see that. You know, if you were looking for wife number two Seth, you could have at least gone within your generation. Didn’t Vanessa have a sister?” 

Seth shifts. “Hey Kate, can you go outside for a minute?” 

She sighs. “This is the part where you freak out isn’t it?” 

He hangs his head, groaning. “Kate.” 

The young girl rolls her eyes but she goes outside to stand by the car. Eddie closes the blinds over the shop windows door. Kate scowls but it doesn’t matter. The blinds do not stop her from hearing everything. “ARE YOU A GODDAMNED MORON?! SHE IS A KID. SHE SHOULD BE WATCHING AFTER SCHOOL SPECIALS NOT BEING PART OF ONE. YOU ARE GOING TO TAKE HER HOME THIS INSTANT AND LET THAT POOR GIRL HAVE A LIFE THAT DOESN’T INVOLVE YOU BEING A FUCKING MORON!” 

“Are you done?” Seth says. 

There’s a long period of hushed whispering where Kate can’t hear anything. She thinks at one point she hears a television being smashed. Then, finally, after what seems to be the longest three hours of her life the door opens. There's a slightly less rage filled Uncle Eddie. He sighs. “My nephews a dumb fuck. Nice to meet you Kate.” 

She smiles. “Nice to meet you too.” 

Seth sighs then gives her a weary look. She reaches out to take his hand. “There isn’t much about our situation that is normal.” 

Eddie chuckles. “Well, that’s putting it lightly. Mexican Dracula huh?” 

“They’re called culebras,” Kate corrects. 

“Would you like something to drink? I’ve got some pop back in the fridge. Beer, Seth?” 

Seth nods, and Kate does too. Eddie goes in the back to get them and the two lean up against the shops counter. “You tell him everything?” Kate asks. 

He sighs. “Can’t exactly let him get caught off guard the next time Richie shows up here.” 

“You know just because Richie was made into a monster doesn’t mean that he’s going to be bad.” 

Seth grins, and he kisses her knuckles. “Love that optimism Katie-cakes, but Richie isn’t Richie anymore. He stopped being Richie the moment I found out what he did to Dad. Old man Gecko was a son of a bitch but he didn’t deserve to go out like that.” 

“And Richie can be a son of a bitch but he doesn’t get a second chance either?” 

“Richie can speak for himself. It’s been three months. Unless he’s been sending you hidden messages, I haven’t heard from him once.” 

She puts her hand on his shoulder. “It takes two to talk Seth.” 

He hangs his head. “He left. I was all he had and he left.” 

“Your all he has too.” 

He looks like a hurt puppy dog. She kisses him on the forehead. He smiles. “You think I should call Richie?” 

Kate nods. 

“I’ll call Richie,” he agrees. 

Uncle Eddie clears his throat and enters the room, handing Kate her pop. He smiles at her. “It once took me six months to get those two to talk again and that was only after the ink was dry on the divorce papers. You, are some kind of missionary.” 

“Preacher’s daughter,” Seth says, “if anyone can work miracles it’s her.” 

Kate shakes her head. “Don’t go spreading that around. You haven’t called him yet.” 

“I will. I promise.” 

“Says the man that promised me a toaster someday who still hasn’t gotten me one.” 

“Can’t get a toaster if we don’t have a place, sweetheart. We’ll get a place; I’ll get you that toaster. Hey, bathroom’s in the back right?” 

Eddie nods. “Same place it’s always been.” 

Seth walks back into the bathroom. Kate watches him. Eddie stands across from her resting his hands against the counter. “Eyes find eyes,” he says, “nothing quite like it.” Kate raises an eyebrow, but the old man just smiles at her as he takes a swig of his beer. 

She figures she’s been initiated or something because he’s a lot nicer to her after that, and even offers her a cookie. When she asks Seth about it later, he just smiles and says something about an old Indian saying. Kate takes his word for it.


End file.
